Fidelidad
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Porque en todo matrimonio, nunca faltan los problemas demás. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

Algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Que supone que debería hacer? Esta desconcertado…

Es que no había excusa valida. Pero… de por si, ya se hablaban chismes demás. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo. Sí. Porque de lo contrario esto iría a mayores. Y las consecuencias serian lamentables.

Por un malentendido él sabía que se podían destruir lazos tan consistentes como el de la confianza…

—¿Por que lo hiciste Rose? … ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—su severa mirada, hacía que aquella joven temblara. Y no era precisamente de miedo.

—Es obvio ¡Te amo Edward!

—No. No lo digas…ni den broma. —dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar. La Casa de Rose.

—P-pero Ed… Solo una oportunidad...—se desmoronaba ante la idea de no volverlo a ver.

—Cállate. —dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de si. Dejando la morada de Rose Thomas.

—Edward…—derramo algunas lagrimas ante lo irreparable.

**Declaimer:**** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece, de lo contrario no hubiese dejado morir a Greed.**

**Fidelidad**

Edward Elric, es un científico muy reconocido en todo Amestris. A sus veintidós años es un hombre que vive plenamente con su esposa, la persona con la quien realizo el intercambio equivalente mas importante de su vida—tratándose de su futuro conyugal— Como fruto de ello, dos maravillosos nenes quienes expandieron su concepto sobre "familia" y "amor". Ama su familia y ahora ellos son de su universo.

Desde varios meses atrás él investiga sobre _deidades_… Inclusive se ríe de si mismo por ello, pero la razón es que le debe un favor a un sujeto que estudia a fondo la teología. _Que curioso…_piensa él. Los teólogos estudian a un solo Dios, y su compañero quiere información sobre dioses de _religiones monoteístas. _Pero no puede negar que en escasas ocasiones pidió un milagro a ese _Dios. _Pero de cualquier manera u otra, aceptó —muy para si— que ese ser supremo sí existe.

Y a todo esto, él ahora viaja a Lior, la ciudad del dios Leto. Esta vez solo va para recoger unos documentos para la investigación.

Algunos ciudadanos lo reconocieron como "héroe" y fue bien recibido por ellos. Más adelante es visto por la joven a quien años atrás le abrió los ojos ante la conspiración del miserable de Cornello. Rose.

—¡Edward, por aquí! —captó la atención del Elric y se va acercando hacia a él—¡Ah! Realmente eres tú…

—Debo tener una cara muy común como para que lo hayas dudado. —comento haciendo una ademan de saludo con su mano. La que ya le había sido devuelta.

—¡Recuperaste tu brazo!

—Así es Rose, lo conseguimos.

Una joven mujer acunaba a una bebe en sus brazos. Winry Elric se estaba tomando unas vacaciones en lo que respecta a su trabajo, pues tenía dos niños que cuidar.

—¡Sammy! No hagas eso amor…—fue tras el niño que tiraba un adorno tras otro. A veces podía ser muy desesperante.

—Mami, yo no quero eso…—tiro el muñeco que su madre le entrego. Winry parecía perder la paciencia

—Sammy…!estas castigado! Ya sabes que no tienes que andar tirando todo. Debes ayudarme a cuidar de tu …—oyó tocar la puerta.

—Levanta todo esto, por favor Sammy…—con algo de enfado fue a abrir y abrió un poco su boca por el asombro, su viejo amigo…lo estaba viendo después de tantos años…

—¡Pitt! —el nombrado fue rodeado por un fuerte abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Si gusta hospédate en mi casa, es humilde, pero, no tendrías que remediar con los gastos de un hotel.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, Rose. Pero no quiero incomodar.

—Créeme que no lo harías.

—Es enserio. No puedo aceptarlo. —Edward estaba totalmente convencido que no se vería bien aceptarlo, y más aun sabiendo que ella vivía sola.

La joven no hizo más que suspirar derrotada.

Aun así, Rose iba a diario a verlo, conversaban sobre la lucha que hubo tiempo atrás en Central City, con lujo de detalles; también sobre la motivación de sus ciudadanos para levantar su ciudad. Rose escuchaba atenta y con un leve rubor que adornaban sus mejillas.

Sí, pensaba, o mejor dicho, sacó su conclusión de que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Y es que, ¡era inevitable! Lo admiraba desde aquella vez que le dijo que se pusiera levantara, ya que tenia dos piernas que la podían sostener.

Había madurado tanto, su nueva filosofía, su fortaleza para haber podido superar un obstáculo tras otro; esa mirada cada vez que hablaba de sus objetivos, tan encendida por la determinación; a pesar de ya no poder usar su alquimia no se echaba para atrás y ayudaba generosamente a los demás con las labores en sus ratos libres. Su lado impetuoso de él le atraía aun más, siempre tenia que hacer algún disparate, lo cual la divertía mucho. En pocas palabras, le estaba alegrando la vida.

Pero él ya tenía una familia.

Edward nunca le dejaba de comentar lo mucho que extrañaba jugar con sus hijos, llevarlo a pasear, o leerles un libro de ciencias, o hasta un simple cuento. Y también a su esposa, Winry, aquella jovencita a la que en una temporada tuvo en su cada, en ese entonces le tenia una sana envidia por conocer tanto de un sujeto con Edward. Ahora ella era su esposa, madre de sus dos niños y uno más por venir —dio un brinco de alegría al entrarse en la ultima llamada telefónica que habían tenido hace una semana— No quería perderse los seis meses restantes de gestación de su mujer. Amaba tanto a su esposa.

Mierda. Le tenía tanta envidia…Rose no había mas que tenido un romance tras otro. Especulaba que posiblemente aun no superaba la muerte de su primer amante. Por esa razón seguía soltera. Cuando Edward llegó, la lleno de fortaleza y esperanzas tan solo oyendo sus ideales.

Ya faltaba poco para los dos meses, cumplido este tiempo ya tendría todos los datos necesarios de su investigación, y por supuesto, se marcharía. Tenia que hacer algo. Aun si lo consideraban un vil pecado interponerse en un matrimonio, pero, existía la posibilidad que él correspondiera sus sentimientos. Además mucha gente especulaba que ellos tenían algo, quizá Ed si le correspondía. Si era así, no daría marcha atrás.

No fue así.

Ella lo había citado a cenar en su casa, supuestamente seria con unos amigos más, pero estos nunca llegaron, "_quizá el trabajo o el cansancio_" lo hacia suponerse a Ed—cosa que no le hizo gracia— Luego conversaban en el sofá mientras veían una película, de pronto, Rose perdió la cordura y en un arrebato se abrazo de su cuello y lo beso con desesperación, pero no duro ni dos segundos. Ed, muy enfurecido sin darle más espacio a explicaciones.

—¡Winry! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

—Casi una década creo—rió estrepitosamente—Y por lo que veo, ya eres todo un doctor.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Uhm… Supongo por el estetoscopio que llevas ahí.

El castaño de gafas sonrió y guardo dicho objeto.

En ese transcurso de casi dos meses, Pitt visitaba casi a diario a Winry, según él, le parecía imprudente dejar sola a una mujer tan atareada, cuidando de dos diablillos nombrados: Sam, de tres años y Leah, de año y medio. Una vez que llegaba exhausto después de su jornada de trabajo en el hospital de Resembool, era recibido por alguno de los deliciosos potajes que Winry preparaba.

El pequeño Sammy originaba desastres a su paso, por suerte, Pitt podía vigilarlo en lo que Winry alimentaba a su menor hija y culminaba sus deberes. Renback le echaba una mano siempre que podía, por eso Winry se sentía muy agradecida por su incondicional ayuda, a pesar de que él a lo mejor debería estar haciendo algo más importante.

Por otro lado, le incomodaba los chismes que oyó por ahí, estos decían que ella aprovechando la ausencia de Ed, lo engañaba con Pitt. Incluso casi pelea con una señora —de lo más molesta e imprudente— por ese tema. Una vez se entero que estaba esperando otro bebe de Ed, intento olvidar el mal momento que pasaba, de todos modos, su conciencia estaba tranquila, y la confianza entre Ed y ella era reciproca. No había por que temer.

Por esa razón Winry le aclaró a su amigo que ya no podía venir tan recurrentemente. Pero no se esperaba el siguiente tipo de replica…

—Winry. No me pidas eso, por favor—musitó débilmente—Cualquier cosa, menos eso.

—Pero tu bien conoces las razones, y yo la verdad… No quiero tener problemas. Además solo te he pedido que no vengas tan seguido. Puedes venir un fin de semana o cada dos semanas—Winry no podía ser más directa.

—Es que realmente el verdadero motivo del porque regrese es… ¡Por que quería verte! ¡Porque te amo!— explotó todos sus sentimientos el castaño de gafas.

* * *

_Odio haber telenovelizado esta historia, pero lo hice en mis ratos de aburrida por simple trolleo a ciertas personitas _¬w¬*

**Será tres capítulos o cuatro, de eso no pasa... Gracias a quienes leen esta bazofia. Cariños . Yimel Elric**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece.**

* * *

—_Es que realmente el verdadero motivo del porque regrese es… ¡Por que quería verte! ¡Porque te amo!— explotó todos sus sentimientos el castaño de gafas._

A Winry le cayó como un balde agua helada, aunque en realidad, eso era poco.

—Eso no puede ser, y tú lo sabes bien. Y si ese es el caso, lo mejor será que ya no vuelvas. Las explicaciones sobran, Pitt. —sentía ganas de llorar, pero era lo mejor, seria absurdo seguirlo viendo después de lo declarado.

—Entiendo. Pero me rehusó. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde niños. Si me determine a ser el mejor en lo que hago, no fue tanto por influencia de Ed, sino más que todo por ti. Quería ser mejor que Ed, y poder hacer que te enamores de mí. Pero quizá regrese muy tarde, aun así, yo…

—¡Ya basta!—la rubia se sentó sobre el sofá más cercano y apoyó su frente en sus manos—No tiene caso que sigas con eso. No ganaras nada. Yo siempre ame a Ed, nunca te hubiera podido corresponder de todas maneras. Te quiero. Pero como un amigo. Y lo sabes.

—Es verdad…—al fin razonó el castaño—aun así me gustaría poder seguir viéndote. Enserio, en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido, no había sido más feliz en mi vida. Adoro tus hijos, desearía tanto que fueran míos…

—Detente. Ya no sigas y mejor vete…

Se puso de pie y lo acompaño a la puerta, al abrirla, Pitt se detuvo girándose para encontrarse nuevamente con esa mirada zafiro.

—Espero me perdones. —sus labios acariciaron los de ella suavemente. Winry como respuesta, le propina una bofetada limpia

Con los ánimos por los suelos, Pitt Renback se marcha del hogar Elric.

Edward tomo el tren con destino a Resembool después de una semana de aquel incomodo día. Estaba muy, pero muy enojado. Odiaba haberle dado tanta confianza, odiaba que lo haya besado, lo hacia sentirse mal consigo mismo; pero también odiaba que ella lo haya malinterpretado todo y ahora sufriera por su culpa. Pero tenia que ser así de severo con ella. No se arrepentía, pero la culpa lo mataba.

Una cosa que obviaba el Elric, es que ese mismo tren también lo abordaba Rose. Ella lo había seguido para pedir una disculpa sincera, pero luego tuvo miedo y decidió viajar y poder hablar con él en la estación, cuando ya estuviera más calmado.

Una vez llegó a la estación, tomó su equipaje—una sola maleta— y se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud—o mejor dicho, entre los camiones con rebaños o alimentos—Rose lo seguía de cerca, no podía perderlo de vista, ella no conocía nada de Resembool.

Pitt había optado por seguir visitando a Winry cada cuanto tiempo desde esa vez que discutieron —aproximadamente dos semanas— pero no le iba muy bien, Winry sin abrirle la puerta le pedía que se retirara.

Pero ese día, estaba dispuesto a querer hablar con ella. Se sentía un miserable, pero necesitaba verla y pedirle una vez más que olvidara todo y siguieran siendo amigos, cosa a lo que Winry siempre se negaba. Estaba a unos metros de hogar.

Y entonces divisa una silueta. La silueta de Edward Elric.

—¡¿Pitt? —Interrogo impresionado el hombre de ojos y cabellos dorados, se acercaba al castaño— ¡Increíble! Hacia mucho que no te veía.

—Ho-hola Ed —sonrió nerviosamente—¿Cómo has estado? —

La verdad, ni le interesaba mucho, pero igual. Se sentía mal por haber tenido la estúpida idea de quererle quitar a su familia, sobre todo a Winry. Era un perdedor a su lado.

—Yo genial. Acabo de llegar de Lior. Winry me comento que…—unos pasos que oyó lo hicieron girarse, sobresaltándose al encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver.

—Edward… necesito hablar contigo —rogo tímidamente.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Y lo peor ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —ahora si Ed no sabia que esperarse de ella y eso lo atemorizaba en cierto modo.

—Te seguí porque de veras, quiero que me perdones.

—Edward, ¿acaso tú…?— Pitt poso su fruncida mirada sobre él, y el nombrado no hizo más que negar con su cabeza.

—Fue un malentendido. —replicó Rose.

—Tú lo has dicho, ahora retírate. —imperó Elric.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Hoy acaba: wiii(?) ¡! Si no actualice **__**rápido**__** como lo había iniciado fue por falta de **__**inspiración**__**, sin ella la historia seria una perfecta **__**mierda**__**, así que **__**no jodan**__**(mucho xD )**__** a otros fanfickers cuando **__**demoren (**__**ahora los entiendo xD), si lo hacen es porque quieren hacer un **__**mejor trabajo**__**, **_aunque este no sea mi caso _**XD**_

* * *

**Declaimer:**** FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no me pertenece. Básicamente, no recibiré nada a cambio por esto.**

* * *

_Se escucharon unos pasitos y luego una vocecita reconocida para Edward, y también para Pitt._

…

* * *

—¡Papaa! Mila mamá, mi papi legó. —balbuceó el pequeño Sammy llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo su madre.

El rubiecito había abierto la puerta al escuchar voces provenientes del exterior, a los segundos Winry se acerco al umbral de la puerta, mientras Sammy recibía a su papá estrechándolo en una cálida bienvenida, ignorando por completo a los dos adultos más. El corazón de ella dio un brinco al ver a Edward y Pitt, ahí, a unos pasos. Y la presencia de Rose le intrigó aun más. ¿Qué hacia allí? Seguro vino de visita.

—Edward…Que bueno que regresaste. Y Rose, ¡Que sorpresa!—fue a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo—Es una alegría tenerte aquí.

Trato de ignorar en lo posible la presencia de Pitt, pero ya tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían movidas. Sí, tenía esa corazonada.

—Winry…es un gusto verte de nuevo—la desalentada morena de flecos rojizo oscuro intentó ser elocuente.

La rubia beso a su esposo como saludo, él correspondió naturalmente y luego se inclina a besar el vientre de ella, sintió mucha felicidad de verlo al fin, bueno aun no lo veía pero si podía percibir algún movimiento, de su tercer bebe.

A los otros dos testigos ver esa escena, resultó muy dolorosa.

—Esto… Winry. Estoy feliz, ya sabes, el bebe. Es maravilloso. —abrazándola con delicadeza, trataba en lo posible de olvidar el hecho de que Rose estuviera ahí y que pudiera arruinarlo todo.

—Lo sé, amor. Yo también estoy muy… —se aferró a su esposo. Tenía miedo de alguna reacción por parte de Pitt.

Efectivamente. Pitt no estaba nada contento.

—Winry. —se acerco Pitt a la pareja— Ya debo irme.—Winry mentalmente dio gracias a Dios— Pero al parecer, Edward y tú tienen "mucho" de que hablar. —el énfasis no le hizo gracia al nombrado, y más a un cuando lo pronunció posando la mirada en Rose. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Edward casi lo maldecía. Winry quedo confundida. Sammy solo abrazaba las piernas de su padre. Pitt dio algunos pasos hasta que oyó el llanto de una mujer.

Rose rompió a llorar.

Sammy por orden de su padre, entro sin protestas a su hogar. Era momento de dejar a los adultos a solas.

—Y-yo lo lamento tanto…Edward. Perdóname.

—Demonios. Ya te dije que…

—¡No! Déjame terminar de hablar. Yo te admiro tanto, desde que te conocí, así pasó. Luego apareces, y me enamora de ti. Traicionando la amistad que hice con Winry y de alguna manera, alejándote de tu familia…Lo que hice estuvo muy…—el nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

—Si, estuvo muy mal. —termino Edward, rodando los ojos con un dejo de ironía.

—Por eso. Yo no sé, de que manera—enjugo sus filudas lágrimas— yo no sé de qué manera… Pedir perdón.—ahora su mirada se posó en Winry que yacía estupefacta ante tal declaración—Eres una mujer afortunada, esa fidelidad que él te tiene…Sin duda me hace envidiarte. —un gemido se escapa de sus labios— Lo siento. Soy muy estúpida.

—Si que lo eres.

—¡Edward! —protestó con tristeza su esposa. Se acerco a la joven, quedando frente a ella— Rose. No niego que tengo ganas de patearte el trasero, pero siento que tu arrepentimiento es sincero. Por mi parte te perdono, solo porque reconociste tus errores a tiempo.

—Gracias.—apenas logro musitar Rose.

—Yo te perdono, solo si te vas ya de aquí.—dijo el ambarino más calmado

—Eso hare. No te preocupes. —logró articular.

—Winry. Yo también necesito que me perdones.

Ahora el que llamo la atención de todos fue el joven medico de gafas. Incluyendo Rose, que detuvo su caminar.

—Ya lo hice, Pitt. —contestó Winry.

—¿Perdonarte de que?—indagó Edward.

—Yo tenia las mismas intenciones que Rose. — confesó con seguridad. Edward apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de abalanzársele, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

—Suéltame Winry, acaso quieres…—Winry con una seña lo hizo darse cuenta que su pequeño hijo los observaba detrás de la luna del ventanal. Ed se sacudió, pero su mirada permanecía fruncida.

—Edward. Al igual que tú, supe solucionar esto. No tienes que reaccionar de esta manera.

—Entiendo…Pero no me lo esperaba de él. Pero supongo que tampoco te esperabas esto de Rose, ¿Verdad Winry?

—En lo absoluto.

—Ustedes son impresionaste. —Rose se animó a continuar hablando—Realmente los admiro. Se ve que realmente se aman y respetan su unión. Aunque discuten mucho, siempre logran llegar la armonía. Desde hoy les guardo mucho más respeto. Les deseo lo mejor. Lamento tanto todo esto.

—Igual yo. Enserio, siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro. Solo nos engañábamos por nuestros propios deseos y no veíamos lo evidente. Que lo de ustedes es indestructible. —la tez del castaño se suavizo y se dibujo una ligera sonrisa, como si ya sintiera menos culpa y la tranquilidad reinara en su corazón. Rose se sintió de la misma manera.

—Joder. Pero que idiotas.

—Cierto, ya déjense de cursilerías. —afirmo Winry en el mismo tono burlón que su esposo.

Tanto Pitt como Rose suspiraron y sus sienes se adornaron con venitas palpitantes. Esos dos tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, no dejaban de ser los mismos chiquillos enojones de siempre.

—Bueno. Ahora largo de aquí. ¿O acaso esperan que les invitemos algo de comer?

—Creo que hoy si hice algo más, por si quieren.

—¡Winry! No te pases.

—Era broma…

Mientras la pareja seguía en la discusión, el pequeño rubiecito que seguía viéndolo todo desde la ventana, rió cuando los otros dos adultos se iban a pasos agigantados del lugar, dejando a el matrimonio de esta manera.

* * *

Ya en la estación dos jóvenes charlaban apaciblemente.

—Así que eres de Lior. A mi en unos dos meses me van a enviar allá.

—¿Enserio? Me parece bien, necesitamos mucha atención médica por allá. Sera un gusto recibirte.

—Y a mi un gusto que me reciba una chica linda. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de carmesí. ¿Sera que…?

—¡Prometo ayudarte durante tu estadía en Lior!

* * *

—Oye Winry.

—Dime.

—Tú. ¿Habías considerado la propuesta de Pitt?

—Claro que no ¡Idiota!¿ Acaso tu con Rose…?

—Un NO rotundo. —el tono infantil en que lo dijo hizo sonreír a la rubia.

—Puedes tener muchos defectos pero jamás desconfiaría de tu honestidad y fidelidad.

—Yo igual. —se unieron en un apasionado beso, y luego se fueron a su alcoba a darse más amor.

* * *

**Se acabo….yahhh! aasfssffsdadf(¿?) Gracias a los que leyeron esta humilde historia y pues, waaa me gusto esta historia nose porque, aunque tuve muchos defectos, ni modo. Saludos! Yimel Elric.**

_PD: si por ahí alguien leia otros dos fics mios llamados: "Enseñame a vivir" y "Sobre Ruedas" les digo que tratare de seguirlo, nose como xD Pero ya puliré mejor esas historias. Bye bee_


End file.
